matthewxkyle love never ends
by esp76
Summary: this is the love of kyle my genderbent and my friends genderbend matthew


-kyle hugs matthew-  
kyle:lets make them happy matthew: sure~ kyle:ok kyle:sits on matthews lap kyle:what do i do matthew: let me do it for you kylle:ok maddy: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA kyle:umm illl help give pleaasure kyle:noo matthew: -unzips uke's pants and underwear and throws off to the side-  
kyle:stop him

matthew: sorry. but right now, i can't stop myself...  
kyle: ok kyle:ill help

kyle:-unzips semes pants and pulls his underwear off-  
matthew: no. you stay still. let me do all the work...  
kyle:i wanna help kyle:atleast let me suck you off

matthew:alright then..  
kyle:sucks lightly on matthew`s cock maddy: /

matthew: -pat's little uke on the head-  
kyle:-puts semes whole cock in his mouth and cocks his head in and out-

matthew: good boy kyle:do you like it matthew: very much soo~ matthew: -pulls uke away and throws onto bed-  
kyle:uff kyle:-blushes-  
kyle:your cock is big matthew: i know~ kyle:mine is small matthew: This'll hurt a little kyle:its ok kyle:i can bear it matthew: -slowly sticks erection into cute little uke-  
kyle: -moans lightly-  
matthew: -goes deeper and starts thrusting-  
kyle:-moans ludly- this feels really good are you enjoying omg this is -cums-  
kyle:i came too early matthew: yes, very~ -sucks on uke's neck-  
matthew: hehe. you're so cute~ kyle:not really maddy: holy crap this is hot!  
kyle:hides face in pillow in embarrasment matthew:don't do that. show me you're face kyle:nooo kyle:its really embarssing kyle:and im ugly matthew: -pulls pillow away and kisses uke hard nipple-  
matthew: you're not ugly. you really are adorable~ kyle:nnnnnnnnnnnnnh thrust in me harder matthew: as you wish matthew: -thrusts harder and faster, pounding into my uke- kyle:uhhhhh i think im going to aaah-cumms hard agian-  
kyle:why kyle:im easy kyle:pushes seme down and rides him i want you to cumm kyle:-goes up and down moaning "cuum already seme"  
matthew: -smiles and brings uke up and down-  
kyle:uhhn im supposed to be making you cumm not you making meee cummm matthew: i'm almost there. just a little more~ kyle:uhhhhhhhhh no no not agian kyle:you make me come easily ahhhn -cumms-  
matthew: -cums, filling ukes entire ass with his semen-  
kyle: uhh -falls on seme-  
kyle:does that mean were dating now?  
matthew: -strokes ukes hair softly- of course my little uke -kisses lightly on forehead-  
kyle:-lays on semes chest and falls asleep peacefully love struck-  
~next day~ kyle-uke-:-laying on seme sleeping peacefully-  
matthew-seme-:-wakes up and slowly tries to wake up uke-  
kyle:what is it?-falls back asleep-  
matthew:-licks ukes hole to wake him-  
kyle:-jumps-  
kyle:you scared me matthew:sorry kyle:it's ok matthew:how did you sleep my precious uke-chan kyle:-rubs his eyes and shakes his head-  
matthew:not a morning person ehh kyle: -wobbles over and hugs him-  
matthew:are you ok? kyle:im ok im just a little sore matthew:im sorry i was so fast on your first time kyle:its ok i helped and told you to do it and it was awesome dont mind me!  
matthew:-picks up uke and brings him down and puts him at the table to make breakfast-  
kyle:your making breakfast for me? thank you seme-kun matthew:your welcome uke-chan-kisses uke on the lips-  
kyle:-purrs in the kiss-  
matthew:so did you enjoy our bonding last night kyle:i loved it but your younger than me but also taller and i was still the uke? i would like to stay that way but it was nice ive never felt so much pleasure!  
matthew:im glad to be the one than-smiles-  
kyle:-does cute smile-  
matthew:you do the cutest things kyle:-blushes-not really matthew:yes really matthew:never cover your face with a pillow when were having sex ok your just adorable when you cumm and i want to see it its mine no one else can have it!-grins and winks-  
kyle:ok seme-kun matthew:i like that uke-chan kyle:what?  
matthew:when you call me seme-kun its sexy hun kyle:-blushes redder than a tomato-  
matthew:-walks over- your just the cutest-huggles uke-chan-  
kyle:thank you ~Later that day~ matthew:im glad were dating -starts biting kyles sensitive ear-  
kyle:nnnnh what are you trying to get?  
matthew:you to whimper in pleasure kyle:uhhh -thinks kids these days get horny-  
matthew:can i kiss you kyle:you can were dating matthew:-hugs and kisses kyle-  
kyle:-moans in the kiss-  
matthew:-drags his hand down kyles pants-  
matthew:your hard for me arnt you?  
kyle: maybe uhhn what ahh matthew:what you want me kyle:yes do me now im really hot matthew:ok my dear are you ready for fun?  
kyle:-nods-  
matthew:-starts sucking kyle off-  
kyle:-throws his head back in ecstacy-  
matthew:your so cute kyle:no im not ahhh ahh im cuu-cumms-  
kyle:-pants-  
matthew:-swallowing 99.99% of his lovers seed-  
matthew:you are cute and tasty kyle:thanks matthew: im gonna put a finger in ok kyle:-nods yes-  
matthew:-sticks one finger in-  
kyle:nnnh ha ha -panting-  
matthew:-sticks another finger in doing scisoring around to find his sweet spot hitting it-  
kyle:-throws his head back with a big satisfied look-  
matthew:im going to stick it in ok my love kyle:just do it matthew:impacient are we kyle:please matthew: than say please put your holy dick in me kyle:please put your holy dick in me after that matthew shoved his cock in kyle at a very fast pace kyle:ha nnh innh llove youu hhn matthew:i love you too uke chan kyle:-cumms-  
matthew:your adorable i think im gonna at that they both came together kyle:-lays down panting reall hard-  
matthew:that was fun you felt really good inside this time maybe its because your more loose-grins kyle:-blushes-  
matthew:aww kyle:-playfully hits matthew saying dont treat me younger im older than you remeber matthew:oh ok kyle:-kisses matthew-  
matthew:-bluses-  
kyle:-giggle- i made you blush -giggles cutely agian-  
matthew:-sits there in awe looking at kyle giggle-

~The next day~ kyle woke up to matthew taking a shower kyle walks in the bathroom and gets in the shower hugging seme matthew:so your up does your lower part hurt?  
kyle:it hurts really bad but it was worth it matthew:aww my uke chan -picks up uke-  
matthew helps kyle clean up kyle:im ok i can clean myself matthew:i want to do it kyle:than ill do it to you too matthew:-starts pinching at kyles sensitive nipple-  
kyle:nnnh dont uhh -cumms-  
matthew:you cumm so easy but its adorable you just look so cute kyle:-blushes- stop it just because i cumm easily im noy cute matthew:dont deny it kyle and matthew get out of shower and go to kyles bed kyle:i dunno but im kinda uhh matthew:horny kyle:yes -blushes-  
matthew: me too but i have an idea to make it feel good and wont hurt your butt kyle:what matthew:come here on my lap uke does what seme says kyle:im on your lap matthew:i want you to ride me at a slow pace that you can handle since its upward it wont hurt to much tomaroow ok kyle:ok kyle starts riding matthew slowly kyle moans really loud matthew:this feels so good kyle: it ahh hhn does matthew:does it hurt?  
kyle:no it feeels good hhn ahhh matthew:-thrusts up slowly- is this pace okay?  
kyle:-nods yes- hnnnn ahhhh im gonna -cumms-  
matthew:your cute kyle: im gonna make you cumm matthew:ok kyle:-rides really fast sucking matthews cock in him-  
matthew:your getting good at this -closes one eye-  
kyle: i think im gonna why am i -cumms-  
matthew:-cumms at the same time as kyle-  
kyle:-pants really hard-  
matthew:you have gotten better my love kyle: i know matthew:-hugs uke- kyle:-falls asleep on seme matthew:-thinks- he really does try to make me feel good and he does always cumm early but he is adorable 


End file.
